


Pocky

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Ривай решил сделать несколько интересных снимков





	Pocky

Как всегда, Эрен пришел за час до окончания работы. Принес два пластиковых стаканчика - один с кофе, второй с крепким зеленым чаем, поставил их рядом с клавиатурой, но на безопасном расстоянии, и привычно наклонился над правым плечом Ривая. Дыхание коснулось уха, обласкало теплом. 

— Реклама шоколада? С моделью в купальнике? — удивился Эрен. 

— Так пожелал заказчик, — пожал плечами Ривай. 

— Когда я прохожу мимо подобных растяжек, первое, что приходит мне в голову — что это реклама купальников. 

Ривай фыркнул. Отодвинув клавиатуру, он взял фотоаппарат, проверил затвор, карту памяти и батарею.

— У тебя еще назначена съемка? — удивился Эрен, не отрываясь от монитора.

— Посмотрим.

Ривай хмыкнул и отложил камеру в сторону. Он достал из ящика стола какой-то небольшой предмет и протянул его Эрену, который уже сидел на соседнем стуле как ни в чем не бывало.

— Держи.

— М? — Эрен оторвался от экрана, развернулся, посмотрел на зажатый в ладони цилиндр с матовой коричневой поверхностью. — Что это?

Ривай промолчал. Эрен взял, открыл — бордово-красная помада с одной стороны, прозрачный блеск с другой.

— И что мне с этим делать?

Ривай вздохнул, подошел, погладил Эрена ладонью по щеке, не разрывая зрительного контакта запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и, сжав их, запрокинул голову назад.

— Приоткрой-ка губы.

Эрен послушно приоткрыл, словно зачарованный предварительной то ли лаской, то ли ее обещанием. Ривай отпустил его волосы, легко пробежался пальцами по шее и плечам, по внутренней стороне локтя Эрена и осторожно коснулся запястья, погладил, а потом забрал помаду из ладони Эрена. Поднес тюбик к его лицу, осторожно приставил к верхней губе и очень медленно провел полосу от середины к уголку. Отстранился, рассматривая, как яркий цвет перекрашивает бледную кожу. Затем перешел к нижней губе. Помада касалась мягко и легко, у нее был приятный аромат, отчего казалось, что она съедобна. 

Ривай наклонился, вдохнул смешанный запах помады, легкого парфюма Эрена и апельсиновой жвачки, которую Эрен недавно жевал. Риваю понравилось. Он докрасил губы, закрыл тюбик, перевернул его и открыл блеск. Жидкий, тягучий, тот был похож на глицерин, но с более насыщенным и раздражающим запахом; казалось, одно неосторожное движение - и он разольется. Ривай нанёс блеск на губы все еще смирно сидящего Эрена, который не сводил с него глаз. Риваю казалось, что он слышит его сердцебиение. Дыхание касалось кожи, вызывая мурашки.

— Это все? — спросил Эрен, когда Ривай закончил, тем самым разрушая выстроенную за короткое время другую вселенную для них двоих, наполненную прикосновениями и запахами.

— Нет, пока не все, — Ривай отошел, положил помаду на стол, взял в руки яркую упаковку красного цвета и бросил её Эрену. Тот ловко поймал. — Знаешь, что это?

Эрен округлил глаза.

— Достань одну, возьми себе в рот и ступай к фону, — скомандовал Ривай, настраивая фотоаппарат.

Эрен показал Риваю язык, пока думал, что тот не видит, но все же выполнил приказ.

Под ярким светом Эрен сначала щурился, но быстро привык. Чувствовалась его зажатость, но в то же время и азарт. Эрен редко фотографировался, чаще ассистировал Риваю, развлекая разговорами, хотя Ривай много раз предлагал попробовать стать моделью и получал отказы. Эрен любил спонтанные фотосессии, для души и по настроению.

— Значит, в рот?

Ривай отвлекся и посмотрел на Эрена. Тот достал из коробки одну палочку, приоткрыл яркие глянцевые губы, высунул кончик языка и лизнул шоколад.

— Что еще мне сделать? — спросил Эрен весело.

— На что хватит твоей фантазии, — ответил Ривай.

Эрен хитро улыбнулся, но Ривай успел его сфотографировать. Кадр наверняка получился расфокусированным, но это было неважно. Эрен притягивал к себе взгляд, концентрировал на себе внимание, и камера в руках была лишней. На нее не хотелось отвлекаться, а смотреть и смотреть на Эрена, который кусал палочку Pocky, оставлял отпечатки помады на шоколаде и иногда облизывал губы, едва касаясь языком. Определенно, Эрен умел дразнить.

— Как насчет поцелуя с Pocky? 

Ривай оторвался от камеры. Эрен улыбнулся, кокетливо подмигнул и положил кончик палочки в рот, сжав яркими губами. Он приглашал в свою игру. Звал присоединиться и попробовать кусочек. Эрен приподнял и опустил левую бровь, спрашивая тем самым, не струсил ли Ривай.  
Поставив камеру на штатив и автосъемку, Ривай подошел. Эрен устроил руки на его плечах, улыбнулся.

— Ты должен смотреть вон туда, — сказал Ривай и развернул Эрена к объективу.

Эрен рассмеялся. Камера щелкала через каждые две секунды, забивая память карты фотографиями. Эрен веселился, пока Ривай пытался поставить его ровно, выворачивался из рук, скользил спиной по груди Ривая.

— Ты доиграешься.

—Неа, — улыбнулся Эрен.

Ривай снова развернул его, наклонил и переломил палочку у самых губ Эрена, прожевал ее и проглотил.

— Я предупреждал, — обронил глухо Ривай и впервые за долгое время общения с Эреном поцеловал его.

Они никогда не говорили о симпатии или об интимных предпочтениях друг друга. Никогда не делились любовными приключениями. И то, что сейчас Ривай целовал эти накрашенные губы, размазывая помаду по лицам, дышал Эреном, его телом, таким отзывчивым на прикосновения - было сродни шансу признаться в долгом томлении и своей определенности. Ривай не знал, что он настолько хотел Эрена — об этом говорили руки, крепко удерживающие и прижимающие к себе; губы, что норовили выпить все дыхание без остатка; сердце, что бешено колотилось и отсчитывало короткие частые удары. Эрен не упирался и даже умудрился залезть свободной рукой Риваю под рубашку. Ривай выпустил его лишь тогда, когда дыхания стало не хватать. Эрен смотрел на Ривая широко раскрытыми глазами и часто дышал. Помада размазалась, липкий блеск съелся, а упаковка Poсky валялась под ногами.

— Я просто обязан спросить после такого, — запыхавшийся Эрен нарушил тишину, прерываемую только щелчками затвора камеры, все еще продолжавшей выполнять свою работу.

— Что именно? — Ривай сейчас вряд ли был способен на разговор. На губах поцелуй не остывал, казалось, он лишь раздразнил и губы, и желание. 

— Будешь встречаться со мной?

Ривай опешил:

— Это я должен был спросить.

Эрен улыбнулся, сладко облизнулся и ответил:

— Я первый. Давно хотел этот вопрос задать. Так что извини, но ты опоздал.

Ривай покачал головой, притянул к себе Эрена и снова поцеловал.

— Это значит да?

Ривай не стал возражать. В конце концов, отказываться от предложения, которое сам же хотел сделать — глупо.


End file.
